Hard Mode
Hard Mode is a playstyle on LioDen. It isn't strictly a clean breeding style, but there is enough play overlap and compatibility to warrant it's inclusion under the umberalla of clean breeding styles. Founder Cerrates is the founder of Hard Mode playstyle. Clans *Hard Mode Clan Rules 1. Can I have non-hard mode lions ( lions with outside heritage bred outside of hard mode rules ) in my pride? - You may have some lions in your den which do not qualify for hard mode, but these lions MUST be labeled as such and may NOT be bred into your royal lines. ( you may use these lions for non-breeding roles such as a submale used to train male cubs, or for side-project breeding, but all cubs produced from such side projects must be labeled as non-hard mode and may never be used as an heir) For consistency's sake, you may not have any such lions when applying. 2. How do I label non-hard mode lions in my den? - You may label them by putting "Non-Hard Mode" in their subtitle, OR by putting them in a separate cave, and labelling the cave as "Non-Hard Mode" either in it's name or it's description. If this method disrupts your current naming system, PM me and we can work out a method that works for you. The bottom line is that they MUST be labeled and it must be consistent. 3. May I use studs if they have no heritage? - If a stud has NO heritage (unknown/ unknown in the parents slots and all other slots) , then YES, you may use him to stud your lionesses. 4. May I stud to my own side account? - IF your side account's king is heritageless, then YES, you may use your side account to stud. You may not stud to any lion that does not fit within the rules of :Hard Mode: listed on the clan page (aka you may not stud to any lion with heritage). 5. May I use the oasis customizers to customize my king or create a custom lioness? - YES you may use lions which have been customized in the oasis. 6. May I use marking applicators, nose changers, event applicators, etc? - YES, any and all applicators from the oasis and events may be used. This also includes markings applied with Piety during the November event. 7. May I purchase NCLs or Special Raffle Lionesses from other players? - If another player claims or wins an NCL or Raffle girl with no heritage, and puts them up for sale, then YES you may purchase and use these lions. As long as they have no heritage you are good to go! 8. May I purchase Gen 2 cubs from other players? - YES, you may purchase cubs if they are pure second generation ( only parents in their heritage ). If any grandparents, etc appear in their heritage, you may NOT purchase them. 9. May I use a heritageless male groupie to clear my kings heritage? - ONLY if your king that you are stat/heritage replacing was bred in your pride according to Hard Mode rules. You may NOT use a heritageless stat replacer to make a lion with non-qualifying heritage into a heritageless one. To begin the Hard Mode challenge, you MUST re roll and begin from scratch with a rolled king, then breed all heirs following Hard Mode rules. Heritageless groupies may then be used to help keep your own lines inbreed-free if you so wish. https://www.lioden.com/topic.php?id=304429247964&page=1#304439462728 References Category:Guidelines Category:Playstyles